Faith's Day With Haruka
by Dania
Summary: Faith is spending the day with Her Haruka-papa. What kinds of things will they do?


Faith's Outing With Haruka  
  
  
Disclaimers: All Sailor Moon characters belong to their rightful owner.  
Faith & Hope belong to AngelRaye.  
  
  
Faith and Hope were in their room getting dressed for the day. Today  
each girl was spending the day with one of their parents. Faith had put  
on a pair of jeans and her favorite t-shirt. Hope had pulled on her   
favorite sundress. Even though the girls were total opposites they loved  
each other dearly.  
  
"Okay Micharu we'll see you at 6," said Haruka as she and Faith headed  
out the door of the palace.  
"Have fun," Micharu said as she turned to head back into the palace to  
join Hope in the music room.  
"We will!" Faith shouted as they made their way out of the palace grounds  
and headed toward the racecourse on the outskirts of town.  
  
"You remember the rules?" Haruka asked once they reached the racecourse.  
"Don't run, don't lean over the fence, and stay where you can see me at  
all times" Faith replied as she looked toward the grandstands.  
"Good girl now let's go find ourselves a seat" Haruka said as she led the  
way toward the grandstands.  
  
They enjoyed watching the cars taking their trial runs. Faith cringed a  
few times as some cars got a little to close to the walls. Haruka was  
relaxing and enjoying watching how delighter her daughter was at watching  
the cars. She had never told Micharu this but she was very happy when  
Faith had turned out to be a tomboy like her. She had always wanted a   
child to show around the places she loved to visit.  
  
Once they cars had finished their trial laps Haruka took Faith down to   
the pit area. Haruka introduced her to some of the racers and most of the  
guys enjoyed meeting her. She even got a personal tour of the pit area  
by one of the racers. She loved all the attention she was getting. Soon   
though it was time to leave for lunch.  
  
They decided to try this new salad place that was near downtown. Haruka  
got a Chicken Ceaser Salad and Faith decided upon a Pasta Salad. They  
talked about school and the baseball game coming up. Once they finished  
their salads they decided to head to the sports store before heading back  
to the palace.  
  
"Thanks Haruka-papa," Faith said as they walked toward the store  
"For What?" Haruka asked.  
"For spending the day with me. I'm having the best time" replied Faith.  
"Your welcome and I'm glad I could spend the day with you" Haruka smiled  
as she ruffled the girls hair.  
  
Haruka and Faith loved the sports store. It was their favorite store of   
all downtown. They usually headed in here while Micharu and Hope went in  
the music shop next door. They could always find something new that they  
needed. Today was no exception as they headed toward the back and the   
baseball stuff.  
  
"Which glove would you like?" inquired Haruka as she searched through  
the racks of new gloves.  
"That one!" Faith replied as she pointed to the one that Haruka had just  
uncovered.  
"Good choice," Haruka said and then added "Let's look at the bats and   
maybe a new ball before we head back home."  
"Cool!" replied Faith as she followed Haruka over to the next aisle.  
  
When they reached the checkout counter their cart was full. Haruka paid  
for their items and thanked the clerk. Haruka really kept wishing that   
today didn't have to end. She was having a great time with her daughter.  
  
Back at the palace they took their purchases up to their suite. Once they  
had put them away they decided to do one last thing. They still had an   
hour before they had to meet up with the others. Haruka suggested that   
they go to the music room. Faith readily agreed because it was one of her  
favorite rooms in the whole palace.  
  
"Did you know that I play the piano?" inquired Haruka as they entered the  
room.  
"Really?" exclaimed Faith "I didn't know that Haruka-papa. I only thought  
Micharu-mama played"  
"Yes and why don't you sit here on the bench next to me and I will play  
something for you," Haruka added as she scooted over so Faith could sit  
down beside her.  
"Cool!" Faith replied as she sat down.  
  
For the next 20 minutes Haruka played some wonderful selections of music  
for Faith. Faith recognized some of them since she had heard her mom play  
them before. Haruka loved watching her daughter watch her play the piano.  
She wished that she could do this more often and then an idea came to   
her.  
  
"How would you like to learn to play something for Micharu-mama?" Haruka  
asked.  
"Could I!" replied Faith  
"Sure let me show you." Haruka took Faith's hands and showed her where to  
place them.  
  
They spent the last 40 minutes going through the scales and learning a  
simple song for her to play when her mom got home. Haruka was really   
proud at how quick Faith had caught on. Faith was just happy that her  
Haruka-papa had taught her a song and that she could play it for   
Micharu-mama and sister.  
  
"I wonder where Haruka is," Micharu said as she and Hope exited their   
quarters after depoisting their stuff.  
"I bet they might have gone down to the music room," replied Hope.  
"Okay then let's go down their and see," Micharu answered as she and Hope  
took off down the hall. Once they got to the music room doors they peeked  
in and saw Faith sitting at the piano playing softly. Haruka motioned for  
them to enter. Once Faith had finished everyone applauded her wonderful  
performance.  
  
"You know" Micharu said on their way back to their suite "I could teach  
you how to really play"  
"That's okay Micharu-mama, I think I will stick with baseball for now"  
replied Faith as she and Hope walked ahead of their parents.  
"Well if you ever change your mind" Haruka started to say.  
"I'll let you know," Faith answered as she turned to gave her mom and dad  
a quick hug. She knew she would never forget this day of fun she had  
spending it with her Haruka-papa.  



End file.
